Reading The True Child of Chaos
by JaydenJackson14
Summary: Perseus and the Fates decide after Percy defeated Kronor to send him and his friends back to 2001 to read of his past life as well as his future. Percy/Zoë/Artemis/Hestia/Bianca/Hera/Piper Harem By: nutsofthechest


**Here's the Reading the True Child of Chaos story, nutsofthechest promised you all enjoy!**

**Words: 7.251**

**Year: 2001**

**Winter Solstice**

**Location: Olympus, Empire State Building, Manhattan, New York**

The Olympians were in a council meeting. But unlike any other meeting it was silent in the room. The meeting was called by the Moirai. They said they had a gift for the gods but that worried most of the level-headed gods because why in the hell would the Fates give them a gift.

Then four flashes appear the first three giving off the same aura the gods became used too, but the fourth was an unfamiliar aura. It held an aura of power and respect as if daring any of the gods to challenge.

The three fates appeared but not in their usual old women forms, but as young women each about the same age; 20 years old, dark grey eyes, luscious brown hair. Most of the gods except Poseidon who was loyal to his wife no matter how much he hated her, Hephaestus who gave no care to the beauty of the triplets, and Hades who was also loyal to his wife who was also sitting next to him glaring at him as if saying, Don't you dare look at them.

The single figure who had the powerful aura was Perseus Jackson, the 'new' creator of the universe but no one knew that in the Olympian Council.

"Hello Olympians, I am Perseus, One of the last Primordials, Primordial of the past Primordials' domains, First Born Son of Chaos, Adopted Son of Order, Poseidon, and Sally Jackson, I currently hold the blessings of Artemis and Hestia." Perseus said catching his breath.

Now it was the goddesses' turn to blush and stare as they looked at the first Primordial. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt with the words: "I'm The Ruler" with Black jeans. The goddesses could help but stare at the god because of the handsome features he had. His face was like it was made of stone, it was perfect. But his eyes captured most of the goddesses and some god too as they were Black and White mixed flames from iris. Blue, Red, Purple, Silver rivers of color run along the flames edges never staying in one place.

"Why are you lying? Chaos hasn't been seen in millenniums!" Zeus yelled angered at the male who captivated his wife.

"I'd never give anyone my full blessing, especially not a male!" Artemis yelled, who like her father was angered.

Perseus merely smiled as he started to answer the questions, "First Zeusy, I'm not lying and to prove that fact, I swear on my mother's name that I am who I said I am and I am not lying." Thunder boomed as the room suddenly became cold but it was gone as quick as it came.

"Secondly, my mother hasn't been seen because she simply chose not to affiliate herself with the Titans and yourselves until I was born in 1960." Perseus continued not caring at the shock look on their faces as he continued.

"Thirdly, Lady Artemis you give me your blessings in a few years but you have to wait for a few chapters." Perseus said as he involuntarily was thinking about his Artemis who like the others was still gone.

"What do you mean chapters?" Athena asked looking at the creator with happiness in her eyes. "You all will be reading my life because my dear cousins here want to show you what to expect when you face this in the next few decades.

"WHAT!" Some of the immature gods cried out mad that they would have to read a book with their family who they hardly even liked in the first place.

"I'm not reading a book!" Ares cried out. Hermes and Apollo agreed.

Perseus looked at the God of War who whimpered as he met the wolf stare of the creator's son.

"You will read this book; Ares or I will personally send you to your own personal Tartarus with my Uncle. Do you understand?" Perseus said his voice growing deeper and deeper until it sounded like an angry Cyclops.

"Yes milord!" Ares cried out as he fell down on his knees bowing at Perseus.

"Any way that's why you being told this now because all the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter and the other demigods oblivious to this world, as well as some immortals will be reading 'The True Child of Chaos'."

"All of our demigods?" Athena asked looking at the Perseus confused for the first time in a millennium of her life.

"Yes." Perseus answered bluntly causing some gods to laugh and Athena blush in embarrassment.

"I will help you summon them here." Perseus said as he snapped his fingers and a seven and a half foot automaton appeared. It had glowing eyes and it bowed to Perseus, "Lord Perseus" he said looking at his boss. "Alpha, I need you to retrieve the Romans. If they give you hard times knock them unconscious but minor injuries ok?" Perseus said looking at the huge armor. "Sure, _boss_." The automaton said its glowing eyes flicking in amusement as he disappeared before Perseus could throw a knife at him.

Perseus glared at the air where Alpha stood before he too disappeared; Perseus appeared with the Greek demigods and Immortals with no injuries. While Alpha, on the other hand appeared with all the Roman demigods and Roman Immortals with almost all the beings injured.

"Alpha!" Perseus scolded while Alpha merely shrugged before he too took his disappearance only to reappear as a hoodie on Percy.

"Hello Everyone I am Perseus" Perseus said. "And I am the Creator of the Universe" they said in unison.

"And you're going to be reading about me, Perseus Jackson."

"You may begin, I want you to know that I will send my past version of myself and some of my friends and I might pull people left and right." Perseus said as he and the Fates created a vortex and disappeared back to the void leaving book in their place with blank pages until the first page.

Athena picked it up examined it and saw the cover. It had a picture of Perseus charging at an unknown deity that nobody knew.

Just as Athena was going to read, her sister, aunt, and step-mother as well as several other campers and Romans disappeared only to reappear only older. As well as a 16 ½ year old boy with Black and White mixed flames from iris. Blue, Red, Purple, Silver rivers of color run along the flames edges never staying in one place and Black untamed hair that seems to suck darkness into it with White streaks.

"Where Am I?" the boy asked as he stared at the Gods and he went into a bow

"Why am I here, I just left the Olympus five minutes ago." That's all he said until he suddenly stopped and looked at the memories that his future self-sent to him.

"This must be Perseus' younger self." Athena said out loud and the other Olympians nodded

Artemis, Hestia, Hera, Bianca, Zoe, and Piper charged at the boy and kissed him full on the lips as they moaned and attempted to rub his groin but were interrupted by Percy stopping them and sending them the memories of his future self.

"What the fuck are you doing Hera; I am your husband you can't cheat on me!" Zeus cried out but Percy used the shadows of Hades throne wrap around his mouth as he continued to yell.

"You can start Athena" Percy said as he glared at Apollo and Hades who wisely chose to be quiet.

Athena began to read, "**Prologue"**

**Year: 1960**

**Location: Planet Aguilar (currently orbiting the star VY Canis Major)**

**NARRATOR'S POV:**

**There sat a woman in the tallest building on the planet Aguilar (it's about 40 times larger than earth) over one of its seven continents of the world. Her skin was absolutely flawless like the most expensive diamond. She had no wrinkles no blemishes and was just the right amount of color from her tan. Her hair was black and fell down to the middle of her back and gleaned like obsidian, in the moonlight of one of the 3 moons of Aguilar. Her legs were long and if you saw them they would make you feel the need to grovel before her in obedience. She wore no jewelry except for earnings that seemed the draw the darkness into them, she had red lips but just the right amount making it overbearing. The face that should make any man drools in lust and leave them to wonder, but the thing that caught the most attention were her eyes. They were black but in that blackness there was a swirling galaxy that were so mesmerizing you couldn't look away you could spend hour looking over them and never get tired of them. She wore a black dress with no shoulder straps and split at her hip it hugged her hourglass shape and made every one of her curves know. With the dress it showered her D cups and very proportional assets.**

Apollo and several other bachelors as well as married gods sighed at that description of perfection as they thought of how this woman looked.

Percy glared at the gods who all instantly turned back to their wives or worse back to their mother who glared and smacked their son/husband/brother for certain cases.

**This women was none other than the creator of the universe and all of its life, this was chaos.**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**She looked in a hologram with the scene from earth of some children playing tag and running around a fountain. They were laughing like they had no care in the world. Their parents were chasing them and they squealed in delight as they were tickled by them. As she looked at this she couldn't help but smile at the scene she remembers a time sort of like this when she created the primordial, but unfortunately it only lasted a day as they grew to be adults in a mere week.**

"Poor chaos, she must want a child who she can actually care for. A natural child; not a creation that can pick their age." Hestia said.

**As she looked on into the screen she didn't notice a man walk into the room.**

**"Chaos, are you there?" He asked waving his hand in front of her as she wasn't paying any attention as he called her name three times before.**

**She let out a very girlish eep and jumped out of the chair and fell onto the floor to his surprise. He couldn't gain his laughter as she tried to get black in chair until she stated to glare at him with and I'll-get-you-later look.**

**"Dammit don't sneak up on me like that Order!" She yelled as he just shook his head and chuckled at her reaction as she brushed herself off and sat back down.**

**"For the creator of the universe I'd never expect to hear an eep out of you." His tone had a slight chuckle.**

**"Well why are you here before I decide to hurt you." She growled and looked back to the screen. He glanced at the screen only do a second and he's saw her face as she started on, a smile, not one of her fake ones she wears everywhere but a true smile he has not seen for a millennia.**

**"Well I was here to talk about some matters with the Chaos-Corp, but I have a feeling that isn't something you want to hear right know."**

"What's chaos-corp?" Athena asked wanting at least one of her many many questions to be answered at last. "It's the corporation that runs the planet that Chaos made as a way to relax." Percy answered back looking at the goddess of Wisdom who wrote down everything he said.

**As he looked away from her he looked out the window to admire the view. But as soon as he said that he felt a sigh of relief wash over her. But as he looked back she was staring into space but her face showed sadness and depression, he was worried by this look and decided to ask what was wrong.**

**"Hey sis what's wrong for the past few weeks you have been acting different from normal? It's started to worry me immensely about your well-being." he spoke with a worried tone, but as he said this to her look of sadness turned into one of relation of what he was talking about.**

Percy sighed he always wanted to meet his faded family. He at least wanted to see his mother one more time before he defeated Abyss.

**She just stared at him for a little until she hung her head in her hands and just let out a breath she hadn't realized she held in. "Brother I ... I feel empty on the inside like I have nothing to live for anymore! Like there's nothing to care for anymore!" As she said this she let out a whimper of sorrow and her eyes threatened to tear up.**

**He walked over and held her in his arms, "Hey it's okay … it's okay, you have lots of things to care for what about the planet's with life on them!?" He asked frantically trying to think of something to help her in any way. As her said this a servant walked in the room silently but as Order saw him he shot him a glare so scarce it nearly made him piss himself but he got the message, and left the room instantly.**

Several beings laughed at Order who feared his sister's wrath.

**"They are able to take care of themselves and their God's are able to help when needed." She said with tears in her eyes as she cried into her brother shoulder for comfort.**

**He was flustered about how she got to this point of her thoughts; she was the creator of the universe. He kind of understood though, she had lived for billions of years and watched her creations fade or grow in her presence. Some have thrived though such as earth but it was currently having a war between two nations, and that wasn't really helping much. Then he turned to the screen and saw the children playing by the fountain and laughing as their parents based them. Then it hit him like a truck hailing steel bars and the truck exploded into a million pieces.**

**"You want a child don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. But when she nodded in response he couldn't believe it she was Chaos, she created the Primordials wasn't that enough, as far as children went.**

**"How long have you been like this? What about the Primordials that you made? Aren't they your children? ... He kept shooting off more and more questions for at least thirty minutes, so fast she couldn't get in a response until she finally decided to say something.**

"Not another Athena!" Hermes moaned while said Goddess hurled her spear at Hermes who narrowly escape the deadly weapon with his godly speed.

**"Yes is see them as my children but what I want isn't something I created with my powers, I want a child who I nurture in my womb that I have with a man." She said just above a whisper. At this point he had no idea what to think all he knew was that his sister, the Creator of the Universe, wanted a blood born child, one from her own womb at that.**

**He just sat there for what seemed like hours not responding, his brain going a thousand miles an hour. Thinking out all of the possibilities of what would happen. Until he finally managed to say something, "Okay so you want a true son or daughter." She just nodded as she was still in his brotherly hug. He let out a breath in a manner that suggested he was going to have to help some way.**

**Then she finally spoke again, "I'm not letting you change my mind about this, but if you want to help you can chose them man that is most suitable for the position." As a blush crossed her cheeks but he couldn't tell in this light. Order was currently at a loss for words at the time he just kept opening his mouth like a fish gasping for air. He finally got himself together when he heard his sister calling for him.**

**"Hey you still their bro?" She had a worried look on her faced, thinking she had short circuited his brain.**

"What the fuck, you guys were saying bro in the 60's?" Leo asked looking at the Gods who nodded. "Yeah we are one of the advance gods in the world bro where have you been in a dumpster?" Apollo asked.

Leo's smile turned into a frown as tears appeared in his eyes and he whispered, "Yeah I have actually Lord Apollo."

Hephaestus glared at the sun god who turned away from his eldest brother glare only to face a number of glares and frowns as while as Perseus' who wolf stared the God of Sun who dimmed and fainted from fear and desperation.

**"Yeah, I was just thinking, and when you say man you mean his sperm of the man himself because I don't want a filthy mortal of God defiling my sister?" He said the last part like it was venom, but he was hoping she world say the sperm because he did not what to go man hunting for his sister. He would much rather look through files of what they put down than man hunting.**

**"Oh ... OH!" She frantically came to realization about what he just said to her. She panicked for a second about some stray thoughts coming into her mind. To be honest the thought of her and a man was kind of unnatural in her mind, she could all ready imagine the first date when she told them how old she was. She snickered at the thought as it came to mind, but she thought back to reality as her brother was waiting for an answer.**

**"Well I want to have an in vitro fertilization, I can't bear to see someone I have a child with die of old age, I couldn't stand that feeling."**

**"Okay so I will check for males in their prime, other things as well like skin color, nationality, and what planet they hail from." As he said this she lit up like a firework on the fourth of July. He could tell by her face that she was already picking out qualities of the male. This was going to be a long day.**

"Yep this is how Godly brothers and sisters should be Percy muttered before he got punched by three huntresses who glared at the young creator who grinned at them.

**One day later**

**ORDERS POV:**

**After what seemed like forever and countless hour of chaos listing off detail of the man the final got it all down. So far there was loyal, handsome, black hair, green eyes, came from earth, about 6' feet tall, built like a warrior but not overbearing in muscle, and finally a rebellious attitude but not always.**

"Sounds like our seaweed brained cousin!" Thalia said laughing with Nico, Jason, and Hazel laughed. Bianca didn't say anything but kissed the glaring son of Chaos while the other children of the Big Three gagged at the Public Display of Affection between the two.

**After all of that he had three people for her too look at.**

**"What about the first one what is wrong with him!" I asked wishing to get this whole ordeal over with.**

**"He's to prideful look at his face I don't want my child to be so prideful that it gets him killed when he fights, pulse I don't want any true son of mine to have any genes of Zeus in his blood."**

Zeus turned red in embarrassment and anger.

**Well I couldn't argue with that I didn't want to be related to Zeus as much as I was.**

Zeus turned redder and his head exploded literally. The explosion looked like a balloon popping. Poseidon, Hades, and Percy said, "Airhead."

They turned to each other and shouted, "Jinx!"

"Double Jinx!" they continued

"Triple Jinx!" they continued yelling now in each other's faces

"Infinity!" they continued yelling

"Infinity plus one!" they stopped "That's impossible." They said before each of the rulers of the world got hit by their respective wife or wives in Percy's cases.

**As I ran my hand through my hand through my hair in relief, on to the next thought 'yay'.**

**"Well we have two left one is a legacy of Poseidon and the other is a grandson of a legacy of Hermes, I would go with the legacy of Poseidon all of his children have fierce loyalty to who they serve."**

"It's always Poseidon, everyone chooses Poseidon for everything!" Hades whined. Several people laughed at the God of the Dead's antics.

**"I agree with you Order on that, so I guess I have decided on who the sperm donor is, It looks like you get to get to go get it for me know." Chaos chuckled as she said it, but the look on my face as she said it was priceless for her.**

**'Great I totally forgot about that thought.' well this is going to be one hell of an awkward conversation with the guy. So I started to get ready for my trip to earth in a week.**

**Earth: New York**

**Time: one week later**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**In a New York alleyway, the only sign of life ways a rat picking through a garbage can, a white portal opened and out stepped out a man wearing an all-white business suit. He had light gray hair, and a handsome face if one might. He emitted a power than even mortals could sense, but it only felt like a person of great power such as government official. He closed the portal and stated on the task at hand.**

"That's Order?" Demeter asked confused. "Yep that's my Uncle." Percy said mournfully still used to his family being dead and not doing anything to save him or his mother.

**After about an hour of searching through the streets of New York he finally laid eyes on the restaurant that he was looking for. As he walked in the restaurant he was greeted with a chime of a bell that alerts them of his presence in the building. It was high class restaurant it had three levels and a doorman.**

**He admired the style of the restaurant; it was classic Greek art with some Roman as well but only a little. He's seen better but that is we're he lived but it was pretty good by earth standers. There were about twenty people in at the time all looked high class or just plain out rich. He was brought out of his wonder by the person who normally asks if you have a reservation.**

**ORDER POV:**

**"Hello sir do you have a reservation with us tonight sir, or are you hear to set one up later?" He asked in an irritated tone like he has something better to do than this.**

**"No I will be joining a friend; I already paid for a VIP table in the overlook." He snapped his finger and the man s eyes glazed over.**

**"Sorry sir I just didn't recognize you at the time sir, let me show you to your seat." He had an '**_**oh shit' **_**look on his face as he showed him to his seat.**

"You have to love and hate the mist." Jason said, looking at his fake girlfriend, Piper who was sitting with Percy.

**As I got to the VIP section there was only one other man in the room, he was gazing out e window with the look that he was thinking of a loved one. As I sat down and the man had left, I got up and sat myself by the man gazing out the window. I sat there for a while he didn't realize I was there, just kept starring out the window. So I cleared my throat to be his attention.**

***cough* "Oh sorry I didn't see you there, and why are you sitting at my table. I don't know you from anywhere. Have we met before by any chance that I can't recall?" As he said this I could see him physically tense as if waiting for me to turn into a monster and try to kill him.**

"He must be a powerful Legacy for monsters to attack him often. A legacy's scent is fainter than pure demigods." Athena said. Percy's head shot up, he'll fin ally be able to learn about his real birth father.

**So I decide to prod his mind a little to see what he was thinking. 'Who is this man? I don't since that he is a monster. But I do know that if he is here to kill me I will die with the amount of power radiating off of him.' After peaking in on his mind I decided to speak.**

**"Ha-ha, trust me if I wanted to kill you I would've already done it and be halfway away from New York without anyone noticing me, legacy of Poseidon." At the mention of the man stood up, drew a dagger for under his suit and helps it to Orders throat.**

"Helps Orders throat?" Apollo asked looking confused along with Hermes none of the male sons of Zeus were paying attention. "That's what it says, Apollo! Never judge a author who's smarter than you 'll ever be in a millennium!" Athena yelled at Apollo obviously irritated at the lack of good grammar and spelling or Apollo, no one know what it was but it certainly pissed Athena off.

**"Who are you and why are you here, answer before I decide to slit your throat." He spat at him.**

**"I am not here to hurt you in anyway. I'm actually here to strike a deal with you, I will pay you an immense amount of money and I will be able to hide your sent from all monsters and God's for the rest of your life. Seeing as you are the last mortal decedent of Poseidon. Your sent is also as powerful as any normal demigod also even if you are a legacy! But I will help you if you accept that is." As I said this I saw the expression on his face true from one of worry to that of curiosity.**

**He withdrew the knife slowly and raised an eyebrow. "So your saying you can take from this awful world I was born in!?" His ton grew into that of a happy one as he finished.**

**"Yes I can. I can also make it so any child you have won't have the genes of Poseidon in them. But you must agree to my offer before I can make it all happen. But yes I will make it so." As I said this he sat back down with a happy expression on his face.**

**"Finally! A way out of it all! You have no idea what it has been like for me these last 20 years. All of the killing of monsters and people the nights worrying if I'm going to see tomorrow or not. But what can I offer to get this!? My soul! If so please take it I can't stand this anymore." As he finished his rant all I could do was wonder 'was it really that bad?' I thought. But I decided to not ask him.**

"Good thinking Uncle Order." Percy said. The other demigods nodded their heads. The gods wanted to comment but they followed Order and not asking them the question.

**"No. I don't need your soul, or anything as valuable as that for the matter. No, what I want is some of your... 'God how am I going to ask this ' um man juice... 'Man that came out a whole lot weirder than it was supposed to.' Um ya that stuff... baby making crap." When I finished speaking my face was red from the sheer embarrassment of that.**

Everyone in the Throne Room laughed at Order.

**But his face remained stonic, until he cracked a smile and just started laughing. So hard in fact he fell on the ground and rolled around.**

**After a couple of minutes of that he finally regained his composure. "Ha-ha... so that all you want? A little weird of a request don't you think? But I won't question on why you need it. Just give me a cup, a couple minutes in that bathroom and I'll be good." He got up and started walking to the bathroom.**

**"Hey... are you forgetting something?"**

**"Oh!" He walks over to me, "You would have a cup on would you?" He said with a flushed face.**

**"Yeah I do." I flashed in a crio-chamber (so it doesn't die on the way there) and handed him a cup with a smirk on my face. "You might also want this, my friend." As I handed in a Playboy magazine. He took both, and then hurried off to the bathroom with a blush on his face.**

Only the mature demigods got the jokes as the youngers sat confused at what was funny and what was Playboy magazines.

**LINE BREAK**

**After about thirty minutes he came back with a look of satisfactory on his face. As he's sat back down he put the now closed container on the counter. "Okay here it is my friend. It's all yours know." He smirked at that.**

**"Thank you very much. So the deal is completed." I snapped my finger and the container put itself in the crio-chamber and disappeared. "So you want what I previously suggested. Or something else entirely?"**

**"Yes I want the first offer as soon as you possibly can get it for me." He spoke enthusiastically as a child getting a gift for Christmas. "Yes that I can do those rights know." I snapped my fingers again and everything set itself up for him.**

**"Okay my friend it is done. In your bank account there is over a hundred million dollars. Also I set up some stocks that will make it so you never have to work again. You'll find yourself never begin seen by monster again, you're hidden from the gods also. So go out there and have a life away from this way of living! Have some kids, you won't have to worry about them getting attacked by monsters either. They won't have powers either."**

**He just stared at me like I was joking, but he got up walked over to me and shook my hand frantically while just saying thank you. "Don't worry my friend you did something for me, so did something for you. May our paths cross again my friend?" I just stood up and started to leave him to his new world. But he stopped me just before in left.**

**"I never got you name friend, so what may I call you I we ever meet again."**

**"Ah... I must have forgotten to tell you my name are Order, I am brother of chaos creator of the universe." As I ended my introduction he just looked stunned. Before he could bow I disappeared in a pure white portal leading back home.**

Percy smiled knowing his birth father had died a happy life with a wife and two kids in New York.

**OLYMPUS: SAME TIME WHEN ORDER ARIVED**

"Oh shit." Percy muttered looking at Zeus who reformed his head finally after 10 minutes of being a headless idiot.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**Zeus was doing the usual. Boating about him and how amazing he is and how much better he was than everyone. Nobody was listening to him and Artemis and Apollo was doing the usual, "I'm older than you! Dammit! Why won't you get it through your thick skull?" Artemis yelled, "whatever you say little-sis." Apollo said with a smirk. Demeter was telling everyone to eat more cereal. Aphrodite was doing her makeup and changing her clothes to match. Ares was sharpening a sword. Hera saw militant and just staring into space. Hermes was checking his emails and ignoring everybody. Hephaestus was working on a machine in his hands. Dionysus was reading a wine magazine and almost asleep in his chair. Poseidon was focused on something completely different.**

"soooo just like any other meeting." Percy said, his friends laughed while the gods glared at the creator.

**After a while Apollo stopped mid-sentence and started to have a glazed over look like he just felt something. "Zeus did you just feel that!?" He said with a worried look. "Yes I did something powerful just appeared in New York somewhere. "Zeus said, "Lest go and see what it is so we can see if we must destroy it."**

**That all proceeded to flash out. The first one to flash out was Hermes but in the flash they all heard a sound that sounded like someone hitting a brick wall. 'Smack' ... "owwwww!" They all heard as Hermes fell from the calling and hit the ground with a large thud. "Good Hades that hurt! I think whatever that powerful force was, put a barrier on the throne room. We can leave at all."**

"Now here's the part where Zeus does something arrogantly and fails like always." Percy continued making fun of the thunder god who started turning red again.

**Zeus being the prideful god he is walked over to the doors to the throne room, with all of his strength strides to pull them open but had no give. After he stopped he walked back to his throne and at back down. He just sighed in frustration "looks like we're stuck in here if I can even get out." The arrogance heavy in his voice.**

**"Hahaha! All of you together couldn't open the doors!" Said a looming voice over the whole room. (Order) "But don't worry I will let you out. After my business here is done that is. So do not fret Olympians you will be let out when I am done."**

"He sounds like a creep." Percy said before a vortex appeared and a pan flew and hit Percy in the head before floating back into the black vortex.

Everyone laughed at the creator's injury while he groaned and laid on Hestia's lap.

**Zeus at this point was fuming over with rage. Steam was literally coming off of his head. Everybody else was just in aww of the person, who had so much power they could trap all of the Olympians in one room. After a second of silence everyone started yelling at the voice, mostly just Zeus sporting that he couldn't do that.**

**"SILENCE!" Everyone started to quit talking. "Thank you! I am almost done than you may proceed to *Chase* me if you may. But trust me you won't be able to find me even if you send your best hunters after me. So don't even try Olympians."**

**As Order finished his speech they could tell he left the area. The powers just vanished as if they were never there. They could also feel the barrier lift its self from the room. "Well I know for one thing I'm not risking my hunters to track him he is too powerful for them even me!" Artemis said with venom in her voice because she had to compliment the male on his power. "I agree with little-sis I'm not risking it." Apollo said with worry. She just glared at him but nodded in approval.**

**"You will follow him even if you can't find him, you will search for him. We must find out his motives. Why was he here? That is what I want to know! I will give you each a section of America to search. You all have two months! Got that? Know go before I explode in how he humiliated me so much." They all rolled their eyes but all proceeded to flash out to search their sections assigned. Leaving Zeus to do nothing like always.**

"That's sad even your own family doesn't depend on you doing anything but destroying people for being even slightly more powerful than others without remorse." Percy said recovering from his headache to taunt Zeus whose head blow up once again.

**Back on Aguilar 9 months later**

**CHAOS POV:**

**"TARRTURUS DAMMIT! FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!*hph*hph* get this baby out of me!" After 9 long moths of constant morning pains, constantly feeling sick, and bloated. The cravings! God what was I thinking back then pickles dipped in ice cream? Good Lord that was horrible! But it tasted so good at the time.**

Percy turned green in disgust as did everyone else.

**"Know chaos please keep the cursing to a minimum. I'm sure your baby can hear you." Order said as he ran beside the patient bed as they pushed me to the labor ward in the hospital.**

**"You shut up. Help me somehow, if anything lets me squeeze your hand it may help. Okay?" As I said this I felt another, pain wrenching contraction hit me again. God what was I thinking when I decide on this.**

"That you wanted a true child and not a creation." Percy said sarcastically. Another vortex appeared this time it threw a hammer at Percy. He dodged in time but didn't see it come back and hit him in the face before heading back to his origin.

**As they got me to the labor ward Order was told that he had to say behind and wait with all of the other fathers that were expecting today. As they got me to their station they lifted me up on the bed. Then they started to hook me up the machines, as I laid there in pain waiting for someone to come over and help. As a doctor ran in and told me to push.**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**After a long five hours there was a cry. Not of one of death but one of new life taking its first breaths in the world. A cry so loud it could bitterly be heard throughout the universe. Some just played it off as just something else; some heard it and it made them remember the time their child was born. On Olympus when Artemis heard it, she instantly diagnosed the baby on weight, gender, and health (goddess of childbirth thing). But the happiest was chaos herself. After agonizing hours of pushing she was finally holding the fruit of her labors. A baby boy, he already had a tuff of hair on his head, he looked like he was smiling to.**

**But someone else also heard the cry. He knew immediately knew what it meant, he got up from his throne and teleported himself to the atmosphere of the planet chaos just had her baby.**

"Who is that?" everybody who didn't know who the figure was asked.

"Abyss." Was all they got as an answer.

**Order just rushed into the room chaos just had her baby and couldn't but smile. "Hey chaos you felling any better. You look more tired than you should be." As he said this she just nodded and looked back to her sleeping child. "Yeah I'm exhausted I took almost all of my energy to have him." She said with a tired look. "Sister if I may. Can I do something I've always wanted to do?" He said with a pleading look. "What do you want to do?" She asked holding her baby closer to protect it.**

**"Well... I'm never going to have children, so I was wondering... if I could adopt... him. If it is alright with you that is, since he is never going to see his... father." He chose his words carefully as he said this and waited for her response.**

"Yep, Uncle Order was always a smooth talker." Percy said sarcastically who prepared for an attack but one never came so he relaxed.

**After a little while thinking it over, she answered. "I'm fine with it, as long as you help me take care of him." He was delighted, couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. "Thank you sis! Thank you!" Then he proceeded to officially make him his son. "I Order brother of chaos, creator of energy's and light officially adopt chaos's son and in turn he will be able to use all of the power I possess." As he finished a light covered the baby. He radiated a warm white light that mixed in in with his already black aura. To make it a calm black and white one, that had a sliver of sea green in it also. That had a certain piece to it.**

**"So, have you decided on a name for him yet?" Order asked.**

**"Yeah... I have. How does Perseus sound?"**

**"It's a beautiful name for him. I think he shall grow into it as a great man someday." But as he finished this sentence he sensed something horrible going to happen. "Chaos! We must leave know! I think HE felt you in your weakened state. We must move. NYX! Come here immediately!" As he finished his sentence you could see the worry in Chaos's face, as she held her new son tighter. But out the window you could see the physical destruction that HE already caused. As Nyx showed up, she had worry in her face.**

"What's going on?" Everyone asked not knowing what was worrying the Primordials.

**"Listen you must takes chaos to her vacation home HE didn't know we're it is." Order said with haste in his voice.**

**"What about Perseus? He couldn't survive such a long distance portal!" Chaos yelled. As Nyx took him and gave him to Order.**

**"I know! I'm going to have Eros take him to Earth. It's the second farthest habitual that is away from HIM. It's the only way he won't find him. Because I'm sure he'll find us in a month or less. It's the only planet that HE doesn't know about. I'm going to put a anti-aging spell on him. So that when he gets there he will start to age. Okay?" Order said as Eros flew in.**

"That's why you're not an old man, Perce." Thalia said smiling at her cousin. Nearly all the Big Three children had stopped aging in a point in their lives except for Jason.

**Chaos knew this was the only way to protect her new son. "Okay. But Eros, if you hurt him I'll throw you in the void. Fly careful I don't want you to get hurt either." As she said this she gave on last look to Perseus and kissed I'm on the head. Nyx grabbed her arm and teleported away. Order looked at Eros and gave a simple nod and put the spell on the baby and teleported away, as Eros left with the bundle in his hands and a long journey ahead.**

"That's the end of Chapter One" Athena said giving the book to Poseidon who took the book and opened it back to the right page.

"**Chapter Two: the beginning"** Poseidon began.

Review Review Review

sk


End file.
